


Lustful Envy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated him. With every ounce of your being you hated that god damn sparkly piece of shit robot. You hated the way he carried himself, always with a smug expression on his gorgeous, perfectly crafted face.<br/>He always seemed to walk around like he was better than every single member of the underground. But the part you hated to admit was that he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Envy

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for mtt, i posted the second one first though, third will go up tonight :-)  
> tumblr post; http://mettatonfckr.tumblr.com/post/131764592138/mettaton-x-reader-lustful-envy-nsfw

You hated him. With every ounce of your being you hated that god damn sparkly piece of shit robot. You hated the way he carried himself, always with a smug expression on his gorgeous, perfectly crafted face.  
He always seemed to walk around like he was better than every single member of the underground. But the part you hated to admit was that he was. 

Mettaton. A name for an arrogant robot who never seemed to give up on his “glam-diva” schtick. You honestly can’t believe he hasn’t given up on that by now. You knew no person, or, robot in this matter could actually be that much of an asshole 24/7. 

Maybe he was able to keep it up all the time, as he never seemed to run out of energy as he walked in and out of the lobby of his hotel with that same look on his face. He only ever stopped to wait for some monsters to run up to him and beg for his autograph, and unfortunately there was always about 10 of them there, feeding his ego. 

You watched him though. Every day, sat in your chair, messing with your phone, only ever glancing up to look at him. Unfortunately whenever he entered the lobby your heart began to flutter. Somehow your face boiled as well, and you could feel yourself getting redder and redder as his pink heels clicked against the floor. 

This was a sound you were used to hearing, and you had to admit you enjoyed it. You enjoyed him, but you also wanted to rip his sleek and silver arms off, which were perfectly polished, like the rest of his body. 

You continued to get more lost in thought, totally dazing out like a loser, thinking about Mettaton. That goddamn robot. You knew you couldn’t possibly bring yourself to say you hated him, but you were more on the lines of “green with envy” Yeah, you could probably describe it like that, unfortunately. Completely, utterly jealous, of the multi-millionaire with a perfect body, which was gorgeous from his beautiful black synthetic hair to the heels of his hot pink latex boots. 

You also know you aren’t just jealous of him, you’re hopelessly devoted to him.  
Every aspect of him, he’s your dream, for Christ sake and you have no idea how you were supposed to deal with it. After all, your day consisted of three things. Eating glamburgers (though you picked off as many rhinestones as you could, those freaked you out), screwing around on your phone, and waiting to hear the sound of Mettaton’s voice. It was deep, but not too deep. Loud, but not too loud. Sassy, but not too sassy. It was perfect. Go figure, fucker’s flawless.

You started to get a little uncomfortable as you realized you were getting a little too worked up from thinking about him. You had completely zoned out into your own little headspace completely filled to the brim with Mettaton. You completely lost sight of what was going on around you, and you must have looked like an absolute imbecile to people passing by.

You must have been daydreaming for ages, because when you finally snapped out of your haze, you were the only one left in the lobby.  
You checked your phone, even though you’re not even sure the monsters even have a concept of time, and it was 10pm.  
Another day wasted. Fantastic. 

You thought about getting up and going back to your room, but you decided to try and get something to eat first. You hoped you could still get your hands on a glamburger, but it was pretty late. You didn’t have high hopes though, per usual. You weren’t very optimistic. You got up from your signature chair and sauntered over to the counter, asking if any shops were still open and serving food. As you had suspected, everything had closed up already. “Well, fuck.” You accidentally let yourself say out-loud. 

You then heard a voice behind you. “Well that’s no way for such a beautiful young darling such as yourself to speak, is it now?”  
Your heart dropped. It completely sank into the deepest part of your chest. You could feel it beating near your stomach. You knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and you had absolutely no fucking idea what to say, or do. You completely froze, but you knew you had to say SOMETHING back to him.

You slowly turned around to face who you couldn’t believe was standing this close to you. Mettaton, the man you wanted to screw and also unscrew, and then scatter the pieces of him throughout the underground, was standing right in front of you. Inches away in fact.

You’d never been this close to him before, and your heart started racing as you stared into his eyes, which seemed to static a little bit with pink pixels every few seconds. That was pretty adorable to you. You’d never noticed this before, mainly because you usually were a good 8 feet away from him at all times, watching him from afar. 

 

You finally mustered up the courage to mutter out a reply, which for some reason was filled with anger. You have no idea why, but you were angry. “Well, everyone has to express feelings when they’re upset, right? Or maybe that’s just me. You seem to be living the high life, do you even get upset? Please do key me in on how I’m supposed to behave." 

He blinked a few times in utter shock at what you had just said, his eyelids lined with black paint and lightly dusted with pink glitter, his eyelashes long and covered in mascara. Did he even need mascara? Whatever.

He didn’t react in any way you thought he would, and you started to feel a little guilty for snapping at him. He just has one of those faces you want to punch. Verbally. But honest to god you also wan’t him to wreck you.

"Well, darling I have never thought of myself as perfect, but I do admit I pretty close to what some would consider perfect.” He gave you a wink, or at least you thought it was a wink. You couldn’t tell under his sleek black hair covering his other eye, which you loved. You loved how it fell over his face and you wanted to run your hands through it really really bad.

He waited for you to say something, but all you offered him was a roll of your eyes. “You know, I see you down here in this lobby every single day, looking ravishing, beautiful, exquisite..” he trailed off, lifting one of his arms up and pushing some of your hair behind your ear cheesily to get a better look at your face. You pretty much felt like you died and went to heaven right then and there. But you were slightly angry at yourself for falling into what could be just a flirting trap.

"Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at me. You can’t just slip things by me, the glamorous Mettaton like that. I happen to be very good at paying attention to my fans, and you seem to be my biggest one,“ At the end of his sentence he started to sound a bit cocky. This only made you admire him more though. Your face was tingling from where his fingers brushed against it, and surprisingly his fingers were warm, even though they were metal. You cupped your hand embarrassingly over the spot he had touched. This robot sure is filled with surprises. 

He knew you were flustered. He didn’t give you much time to say anything before he started talking again. "I see you haven’t said anything to prove me wrong, so I’m going to assume you truly do admire me. I’m flattered my dear, but who wouldn’t admire me.” He ran a hand down the pink metal of his chest, brushing some dust off of him to make himself as eye catching as possible. He was purposely torturing you. It seemed to be a talent of his. 

You watched his hand slowly run down his upper body, and you’re pretty sure he’s watching you go crazy looking at him. “For a robot, you are pretty fucking full of it,” you say to him as your eyes return to his, which seem to be sparkling a little bit now. You wonder if this changes based upon his mood. You wouldn’t be surprised if it did. 

“Yes, I believe you could say I am quite ‘fucking full of i darling’, but you seem to have no problem with it. I know you look at me with more than just admiration. Am I wrong if I were to suggest that you also look at me with thoughts worthy of a special 'Adult Broadcast’ of my show?” He said to you with a shit eating grin spread across his face, his voice slowly trailing off into a slight more intimidating tone, filling the short distance between your bodies even more. He doesn’t seem to care that he’s coming on to you in the lobby, with the woman at the desk completely baffled at what’s going on in-front of her desk.

“Oh please, you’re the one coming on to me here,” You quickly interrupted yourself, afraid you might make him think you DON’T want him to make a move on you, as you’ve been wanting this for months. Now here you are, and you’re not going to let yourself fuck this up. “…But, you are awfully cute when your eyes light up like that when I talk.” You finally finished your sentence. He seemed to buzz with delight, and you heard a slight beeping from within him which kinda made you laugh. He’s cute.

You really hope this won’t turn out to be a situation where he’s just using you as one of his fans to fuck and then dump you for another one, but at this point, you don’t even care. You want him. You always have. 

He bites on his black lower lip, which is the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen by the way, and grabs your hand, not really caring to see whether you’d protest. You noticed him inching his lips close to your neck and running his nose up your soft flesh, as you hear him softly mutter through his speaker. You tilt your head to the side shyly. “Why don’t I take you somewhere I can show you what other 'cute’ things I can do with my body that may interest you. I’ve gathered that you do take quite a liking to it my darling." 

 

You let him pull you down the long hallway lined with pink carpet. Of course, you thought to yourself. He’s basically running as fast as he can toward the elevator He must be as eager to fuck with you around as you are with him. You’re pretty sure he’s never SEEN a human body before up close. This made you a little nervous. 

He pulls you into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor, no surprise there, tugging you closer to him by your shirt roughly to the point where he’s straining it enough to tear it. His pointed nails that were painted black were clawing at the fabric. You really wouldn’t mind him tearing it though. You run your hands from his chest down to his thighs, registering every part of him. From his thin waist leading up to belt with the pink heart on it that fit tight around him, to his curvaceous hips and thighs, covered with skin-clutching black tights that drove you crazy. You wanted to see what he looked like without them. Maybe he is hiding an appendage there after all. You’d have to find out. Dr. Alphys had truly outdone herself with his design. 

You continued to play with his tights They were so thin you couldn’t believe he would walk around in public with them on. What, is he an exhibitionist too? You ran one of your nails down his tights, in effort to rip it slightly to fuck with him, or to get a reaction out of him. He realizes what you’re attempting to do, and abruptly takes your wrists into his tight grasp, pinning them above your head roughly and leaning in close to you. "Don’t ever mess with my fashion, my dear, I will not tolerate that type of naughtiness from you.” He growled with a hint of seduction in his voice. You were pretty sure you’d try to rip them again, cause it was super hot the way he had you pinned, defenseless, as he could have done anything to ravish your body. You’re starting to sound like a masochist. You don’t mind though.

As the elevator door opened, you were stunned at the amount of pink and glitter in his penthouse suite. It covered the walls, the floor, the furniture, and his king sized bed placed smack in the middle of the room, which was lined with satin sheets and a duvet as hot pink as hot pink could get. Even though his room was gorgeous, you had no interest in continuing to pay attention to the details of it. You wanted to pay attention to the details of the gorgeous robot who was clearly holding himself back from pushing you onto his bed. 

You took this as an opportunity to finally push your lips against his, kissing him roughly as he returned the kisses with soft bites to your bottom lip. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. His hands slipped under your sweater and slid up your stomach, finally reaching your breasts, kneading them in his hands through your bra which made you let out a soft moan against his lips. This made him smile that smug smile you knew all too well, exposing his perfect synthetic teeth. You realized he was equipped with tiny fangs that actually seemed sharp and this made your body hotter than it already was. 

“Absolutely gorgeous my darling, but I think I’d like to see more of this masterpiece. You are quite the star.” He slid off your sweater, picking you up slightly and leaning you back against his bed, pushing some of his weight on you but not enough to hurt you, and kissing you again, but this time they were’t short. They were deep and meaningful, and you were spellbound. His hot pink tongue was trying its hardest to find its way into your mouth. You let him slide it in only to entangle it with yours, as you panted heavily against him. He didn’t need to breathe, so he was able to kiss you until you finally pulled away for air, trying to catch your breath. “I find breathing so fascinating, and beautiful my dear. It’s so foreign to me that I almost find it..arousing? Perhaps you’ll let me play around with you to entertain me a bit more.” He croons between your deep kisses, smiling between them like an idiot. A beautiful idiot. 

All you could do was nod, as you felt yourself getting hot between your legs. You were getting wet, and he hadn’t even really done anything yet. You’re pathetic. He unhooked your bra and gently placed it to the side, seeming to admire it, revealing your breasts. Your nipples were already slightly hard from his touch. He leaned down and took one of them into his mouth, which took a sharp breath from you. This seemed to entertain him, as he giggled slightly under his breath which was so hot you wanted to scream. He took up your other breast in his right hand and ran his fingertips over your hard nipple which sent little shocks down your spine, as you were completely 100% sensitive in this area. He seemed to realize this and took this to his advantage, biting slightly onto the nipple he was suckling on. This made you emit a loud moan down at him, looking at his perfect face nuzzled up against your chest. He was completely and utterly breathtaking, his cheeks now dusted with pink.

He then started kissing down your your torso to your stomach, then to your navel. You knew where he was headed, and this made your pussy start to tingle a bit. You could hardly wait anymore with all this teasing. He knew he was testing your limits. He wanted to see how far he could go before you’d crack under his fingertips. “Oh my god, Mettaton, just fucking, hurry up, p-please” you impatiently whined. He chuckled again as he then swiftly ripped off your jeans, not caring where they flew. He peppered kisses up your inner thighs, making you groan slightly, looking at him and realizing he was staring up at you enjoying the faces you were pulling. You then felt him press his tongue against you through your panties, which were now totally soaked. You groaned again and made the most embarrassing expression down at him filled with want and need, and you felt like such a whore as you met his gaze. He had so much lust in his eyes it sent a shiver through you. Was this really happening? 

 

He continued to prod the fabric of your panties with his tongue before taking them into his warm mouth and basically sucking on you through them. You grew needier through the fabric, until he knew you couldn’t take much more of it. For never seeing a human naked before he sure knew what he was doing. Jesus, had he practiced for this? He wanted to actually get please you before you came from just this alone. “Let me show you how a real diva treats his biggest and most beautiful stars. You deserve it for being so patient with me." 

He gripped the waistline of your panties between his teeth and dragged it down painfully slow, his fangs scraping against your waist a little bit, until they slid off your feet. He spread your legs gently and smiled like he’d just unwrapped the best present he’s ever received, and this made you extremely shy all of a sudden. "Absolutely BREATHTAKING! Gorgeous! Stunning! I’d have never expected anything as beautiful as this before!” he rambled as he flashed his signature smile, sliding his finger slowly up your slit, examining you and loving every second of it. He leaned his head back down, smiling that douchebag smile as he finally pressed his tongue against you. Your heavy breathing started up again. You were complete putty in his hands, and you loved it.

He used his fingers to spread you open a bit more, licking your sensitive lips and slowly and grazing your clit with the tip of his tongue. This made you go near crazy, letting out tiny, high pitched moans that seemed to arouse him more than anything you’ve seen so far. “Beautiful! You sound so beautiful. Don’t be shy my dear.” He mumbled against you as he continued to lap his hot tongue against your sex, as you drip your juices into his mouth, which he didn’t seem to mind at all. As a matter of fact he seemed to enjoy it.

He then increased his speed, sucking and kissing you, then poking at your entrance with his metal index finger. This took you by surprise, and you completely melt. This was it. You’ve been waiting for this and you can barely contain yourself. You couldn’t wait anymore. “Fucking Mettaton just put your FUCKING fingers in me!” You yelped out in between your moans from him as he was sucking on your clit teasing you with his finger. “Now what did I say about language my superstar.” He laughed and shoved his full index finger in you, obeying your command. You let out a long moan filled with a slight bit of pain from being entered so quickly.

He started to rock his finger in and out of you as you attempted to grip the sheets, but the satin slipped out of your hands. Instead you took some of his hair in your fist and tugged it gently, emitting a bit of a groan out of him as he rubbed your clit with his tongue, driving you crazy, spurting out moans over and over. He slid another finger into you and you pulled on his hair harder, then pushed his head closer into you. You were sure you’d get an earful later for messing up his hair.

“Oh my god, faster, please don’t stop Mettaton” you whimpered. He had no intention of stopping. He didn’t even have to come up for breath. He just kept going and going, trying his best to give you what you wanted, and he was succeeding. Totally. He scissored his fingers in and out of you, picking up his pace before gently curling them them up a bit inside of you, stimulating your sweet spot. This is what sent you spiraling over the edge. 

You felt heat building up in your stomach as you screamed his name out, begging him to keep going, as you were about to burst. This made him smile that smile again and he took that as an opportunity to fingerfuck you faster, knowing you were close. He sucked roughly on your clit, sending shocks through your body again and even he moaned as you finally reached your climax. You screamed out his name again as you orgasmed, releasing on his tongue as he lapped your fluids up like a cat. You’ve never panted harder in your life. You let go of his hair which was now slightly messy due to your hard grip.

You were coming down from your post-orgasm high as he crawled up on you, holding himself above you with a single arm, which even though it was thin, it seemed to be super strong. He took your lips again, but this time gently, and filled with passion. He seemed to be pretty pleased with himself, and there was no doubt you were pleased with him.

“You were beautiful my darling. I need to get you on my show, you’d send my ratings through the roof!” You kicked his side and he laughed again. He was acting his douchey self again. Surprise surprise. You sighed and watched him as he rolled over next to you, propping himself up on his arm, posing like a fucking supermodel. You rolled your eyes again and flicked the heart on his belt gently. He jumped and his eyes flashed a bit pink. “Ow. That was not pleasant.” he whined. “It wasn’t supposed to be.” He flicked your nose with his long manicured nails and got up from his bed and inched towards the door. He turned back to you. “We’ll have to do this again sometime. Actually, we will do this again. As the genius and strikingly beautiful Mettaton, and owner of this whole building, I command it.” He shook his hips slightly as he left the room, leaving you alone on his bed where you honestly are probably going to take a nap. 

You looked forward to the next encounter you’d have. But you were still going to stare at him like normal whenever you saw him in the lobby. That will probably never change.

God, you hated and loved that stupid fucking robot.


End file.
